


"which means you’re godbrothers, yeah?"

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: And they were godfathers [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Families of Choice, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Games, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Pirates, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Unconventional Families, Warlock Dowling & Adam Young Friendship, Warlock Dowling Joins The Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: A few weeks into Warlock staying with Crowley and Aziraphale, he asks if he can meet Adam. So his godfathers take him to Tadfield to meet the former antichrist and let the boys spend time together.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: And they were godfathers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686682
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Lost And Found Family





	"which means you’re godbrothers, yeah?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my fic "And Warlock Makes Three" though you don't need to read that one to understand this one. Just know that Warlock is currently staying with Crowley and Aziraphale and knows most of the truth.

It had been nearly three weeks since Warlock had come to stay with them. Harriet had been in contact regularly during that time. Thaddeus Dowling had been in a terrible car accident that had left him needing three surgeries and lots of physical therapy. He was currently still recovering. He asked that Warlock remain in England a while longer before coming to see him, citing the boy’s schooling, when Harriet and Crowley knew it was really the man’s pride. Warlock had been more than happy to stay with his godfathers.

They had a routine now. Crowley would wake up and make breakfast for them, then he’d drive Warlock to school and Aziraphale to the bookshop. Sometimes he’d stay and hang out in the shop and other times he went to do his own thing or simply go home, tend to his plants. Some days he’d pick Aziraphale up for lunch and others he’d pick up lunch to take to Aziraphale.

A couple of times, he’d picked Warlock up from school and they’d grabbed food on the way to the bookshop to surprise Aziraphale with. Most days, if Aziraphale didn’t come home early on his own (still keeping inconsistent shop hours) than Crowley would either pick up Warlock then Aziraphale or Aziraphale then Warlock and they’d return home where Warlock would work on his homework while Crowley made dinner. It was all very domestic and yet Crowley found he loved it. He’d missed it if he was honest with himself. Eleven years raising Warlock, full of routine and normalcy. He also knew the routine was good for Warlock. Kept some stability for the boy.

It was a Friday afternoon and Warlock was going over his English homework with Aziraphale, a book report the boy had been writing for a week now on a book that he’d only managed to read by sheer force of will and the promise of treats when he aced his paper.

“Very good, my dear boy,” Aziraphale said, patting Warlock on the back with one plump hand. “Your teacher will love it.”

Warlock grinned and tucked his essay into his book bag. Aziraphale stood to refill his teacup while Warlock pulled out his phone, sending a quick text to his mother.

“Can I meet Adam?” he asked suddenly.

Crowley looked up from the meal he was cooking on the stove and glanced at Aziraphale. The pair shared a look before Aziraphale replied.

“Perhaps this weekend, we can go to Tadfield. Let you two meet,” Aziraphale said, looking back at the boy.

“Really?” Warlock asked.

Crowley shrugged. “Sure. We haven’t been back since… well, everything. Might be nice to go back, see Adam and his friends, and Book Girl and her boy.”

Aziraphale frowned at Crowley still calling Anathema “Book Girl” when he knew for a fact the two of them communicated regularly from Crowley’s mobile phone.[1] Crowley finished cooking dinner and while Aziraphale and Warlock ate, he text Anathema to see if Saturday would be good for a visit. She confirmed that it would be and that Adam and his friends would be over in the afternoon if Crowley and Aziraphale wanted to join them.

 _Mind if we bring one more?_ Crowley asked, realizing he hadn’t mentioned Warlock yet.

Anathema quickly texted back. _One more what?_

 _Our godson. He’s staying with us at the moment_.

Crowley debating explaining about the baby swap then decided a little white lie was better.

_Thought some time with some other kids outside of school would be good for him._

_Someone trusted you two with a child?_

Crowley frowned at his phone. He was great with kids. When given the chance.

_Yes. He’s Adam’s age._

Against better judgment, Crowley kept texting.

_Exactly._

_Same birthday._

_I think they’d get along._

Several minutes passed before Anathema replied.

_Yes, he can come._

Crowley smiled. Then another text came in.

_But you are going to tell me everything because there is no way you just happened to have a godson who shares a birthday with Adam._

_Fine._

“Tomorrow’s good,” Crowley said.

Warlock grinned.

After dinner, Crowley and Warlock curled up on the couch to watch a movie while Aziraphale sat with one of his books. He wasn’t opposed to watching movies with them, but some of their choices were not his cup of tea, so he’d sit and read quietly. It made him happy to be sharing time with his two favorite beings and he loved watching how happy they were.

Crowley and Warlock made jokes about some of the dialogue and laughed. Warlock sat curled up against Crowley’s side, like he used to do when he was younger, curled up against his Nanny’s side while she read to him. Crowley had his arm around Warlock’s shoulders. Despite still being called “Nanny,” he hadn’t been sure how much he was allowed to continue his previous shows of affection. But after the first night with Warlock back in their lives, it was like no time had passed. Even with knowing the truth, Warlock still treated them just as he had before, his two guardians who helped raise him and loved him.

Warlock began to yawn as the credits began to roll. Crowley nudged him with his shoulder.

“Come on. To bed with you, Hellspawn,” he said.

“But Nanny,” Warlock replied, around another yawn.

“Nope. To bed, if you wanna go to Tadfield.”

“Fine.”

Warlock dragged himself off the couch, stood and stretched. Crowley sat up and turned off the tv.

“Good night, Nanny,” Warlock said, kissing Crowley on the cheek.

“Night.”

He walked over to Aziraphale and kissed him on the cheek, too. “Good night, Aziraphale.”

“Good night, Warlock.”

Warlock headed off towards his bedroom to get ready for bed. Crowley stood and stretched, several of his joints cracking as he did.

“Coming to bed, angel?”

“I’ll be right there.”

Crowley leaned forward and kissed him. As he headed to the bedroom, he peeked in on Warlock who was tucked into his bed.

“Nanny?” Warlock asked.

“Yes?”

“What if…?” Warlock started to ask.

Crowley walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

“What if Adam doesn’t like me?” Warlock asked.

“He will. I promise. He’s a good kid. He still likes Aziraphale and I and we tried to kill him.”

“You did?”

“Half-arsed attempted. Thought killing him might stop the apocalypse. Didn’t happen, wouldn’t have worked anyway.”

“Would you have tried to kill me, if I’d actually been the antichrist?”

“No.” Crowley shook his head and made sure Warlock was making eye contact with him as he continued. “We couldn’t. It’s why we wanted to stop the Hellhound at your birthday party. Honestly, killing the antichrist was Plan Z in our attempts to stop the apocalypse. It was the last thing either of us wanted to do and we only attempted it when it seemed we had no other choice.”

“What happened? Why didn’t you kill him?”

“We were stopped by someone far more reasonable than either of us.”

Warlock nodded. Crowley tucked the blankets around him more firmly and kissed his forehead.

“Go to sleep. We’ll tell you the whole story during the drive tomorrow.”

“Good night, Nanny.”

“Night.”

Crowley left Warlock to sleep and headed to his and Aziraphale’s bedroom down the hall. Aziraphale had relocated from the living room to the bedroom and was sitting on the bed with his book. Crowley changed into his pyjamas and slid under the blankets.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to tell him?” Aziraphale asked.

“I don’t want to keep any more secrets from him. Besides, if we don’t tell him, he’ll be the only one who doesn’t know and I’d rather he hear it from us,” Crowley replied.

Aziraphale nodded in agreement. He reached over and ran his fingers through Crowley’s hair. Crowley sighed, letting himself drift off to sleep while Aziraphale quietly read to him.

*

Surprisingly, Warlock took in the whole story (as far as Crowley and Aziraphale knew) fairly well. Nothing seemed to surprise or shock him. Hastur being a demon made perfect sense to Warlock, now that he knew that most demons weren’t anything like Crowley.

“Nanny, why didn’t you leave?” Warlock asked. “You told Aziraphale, twice, that you were going to leave. But you didn’t.”

“Well, I couldn’t exactly leave, could I? Didn’t actually want to go to Alpha Centauri on my own. I had to buy time, hope that Aziraphale would change his mind or come around to my side of things.”

Warlock hummed thoughtfully and stared out the window at the quickly passing scenery. They were almost to Tadfield, and would arrive at Jasmine Cottage in time for lunch. Slightly earlier than Anathema was expecting them, so Crowley pulled out his phone and tossed it to Warlock.

“Text Book Girl and ask if we should stop for lunch,” he said.

Warlock nodded and quickly sent off the text message.

“She said she has lunch ready for us,” Warlock said, handing the phone back to Crowley.

Crowley and Aziraphale exchanged a glance. It wouldn’t be unreasonable that Anathema was just well prepared. But given that her great grandmother had been prophetic, it also wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that Anathema had inherited the gift.

Soon enough they were pulling up outside Jasmine Cottage. Dick Turpin was parked in the dirt driveway signaling that Newt was in fact still there. Crowley was very much of the mind that the relationship wouldn’t last, Anathema much too smart for the wannabe computer nerd. Aziraphale liked to remind him that they themselves looked like an unlikely match but loved each other anyway and to leave Anathema and Newt alone. The three of them piled out of the car and made their way up the walkway. Aziraphale knocked and the door soon opened, Anathema smiling at them.

“Hello,” she said, stepping aside so they could enter.

“Hello, dear,” Aziraphale said with a smile. “Thank you for letting us visit.”

“Of course.” She closed the door behind Crowley and Warlock and held out her hand to Warlock. “Hello, I’m Anathema. You must be Warlock.”

Warlock shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“I didn’t tell you his name,” Crowley said.

Anathema smiled and turned to pick up something off the counter behind her. She turned back and was holding the still slightly charred remains of her great grandmother’s book. “No, you didn’t. But Aziraphale did.”

Crowley looked to Aziraphale who wasn’t looking at him.

Anathema opened the book. “Prophecy 2973: ‘The magician doesn’t know the warlock is a lie’ and written next to it on a sticky note ‘Warlock Dowling?’ So I did some research and found Thaddeus Dowling, American Ambassador residing in London. Saw the news articles about his recent accident and how he’s in America and his wife has been spotted with him in the hospital. I put two and two together.”

“You’re too clever for your own good,” Crowley said, impressed.

“Still doesn’t explain how you two are godfathers.”

“Technically, they were my nanny and gardener for eleven years,” Warlock said.

He’d already made himself at home, seated at the table where a plate of sandwiches and a tray of vegetables were set out. Anathema looked between Crowley and Aziraphale with an inquiring eyebrow raised. Crowley frowned.

“Fine. Sit down, I’ll explain,” he said.

Aziraphale joined Warlock at the table and Anathema made sure they were all set with food and drinks before she and Crowley sat down too.

“Where’s your boy?” Crowley asked, noticing the absence of Newt.

“Oh, he’s in town. Got a job out here, works at one of the local shops.”

Crowley hummed.

“So?” Anathema asked.

Crowley huffed but began to tell her about the nunnery and the baby swap and how he’d convinced Aziraphale to help him influence the antichrist which meant setting themselves up amongst the staff. Warlock added his own helpful commentary, much to Crowley’s chagrin. They even explained how just before Warlock’s birthday, Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis retired and about the whole ordeal about the birthday party, where Aziraphale acted as a magician, though very poorly.

“Oh, so ‘The magician doesn’t know the warlock is a lie’ was about the birthday party. That one gave my ancestors a lot of trouble. Many arguments about the difference between a magician and a warlock and why it mattered,” Anathema said.

“It is interesting that Agnes saw that part. Most of her prophecies regarding the apocalypse related to Adam or the other events directly related. That was the only one to actually mention Warlock at all,” Aziraphale said.

“You figured it out, so maybe it was another clue for you, that her prophecies were real.”

“But the first prophecy I read was about me. Directed to me, even. Why would I need more proof than that?”

“I don’t know.” Anathema shrugged.

There was silence for a moment before Crowley filled it by explaining how Harriet had been trying to find them, before Thaddeus’ accident, but hadn’t yet reached out to them until the accident because she trusted them to watch Warlock.

“Does she know?” Anathema asked. “I mean… the truth?”

“That we’re an angel and a demon? No. I’m not really sure what she knows or thinks she knows. Whoever her private detective was, he was very clever. There was no reason he should’ve found me. There’s nothing connecting Anthony Crowley to Lilith Ashtoreth.”

“Lilith?” Anathema asked.

“Shut up. Everyone just called me Nanny Ashtoreth.”

“Or Nanny Ash,” Warlock added.

“Only you called me that and only until you were old enough to pronounce Ashtoreth properly.”

Warlock chuckled. “If you say so, Nanny.”

Crowley rolled his eyes but smiled because Warlock was right. He’d always had a soft spot for the boy and on more than one occasion, had let Warlock call him “Nanny Ash.” It was the same reason he continued to let him call him “Nanny” now.

Anathema and Crowley continued to talk while Aziraphale and Warlock ate lunch and occasionally interjected their own comments into the conversation. Crowley was still sometimes surprised by how easy his friendship with Anathema was, given how rough their first interaction had been. But following the failed apocalypse, they’d been in touch, mainly so Crowley could know how Adam was doing and because Anathema was interesting to talk to. She also loved so much of the information Crowley liked to share with her.[2]

As they talked, they soon heard voices talking and laughing outside as Adam and his friends arrived. Crowley glanced at Warlock who had hunched in on himself a bit, as he stared at the mostly eaten sandwich on his plate. Anathema stood and grabbed a bowl by the door, tossing a couple of small candies towards Warlock.

“Just in time,” she said with a smile, turning to open the door as a sharp knock rattled the door.

She quickly opened the door and grinned at the four children on the other side. “Hello.”

“Hello, Anathema!” Adam exclaimed.

He reached out and grabbed a piece of candy and stepped inside. The other three followed him, each grabbing a piece of candy of their own. Dog followed in after them, bolting around the table. Crowley glanced at him, tucking his feet more firmly under his seat. The Hellhound had tried to nip at him back at the airbase, no idea why as far as Crowley knew, and he wasn’t about to let the little bugger try again. Dog ignored Crowley and went straight to Warlock, sniffing excitedly at the boy’s shoes.

Brian and Wensleydale were excitedly talking to Anathema about something they wanted to tell Newt and asking when he’d be home. Pepper finished her candy and walked over to Crowley, giving him a once over before sitting down next to him where Anathema had been sitting and staring at him with a grin. Adam tucked his candy in his pockets and moved to stand by Warlock, observing Dog as the other boy leaned forward to offer his hand for the Hellhound to sniff.

Crowley pulled his sunglasses down a fraction to look at Pepper with his golden eyes. She made eye contact with him, unperturbed by his eyes or his glare, instead leveling him with a glare of her own. Their staring contest was interrupted as Warlock began to laugh. They both turned to look over to see that Dog had jumped up into Warlock’s lap and was licking his face.

“Dog, get down,” Adam commanded, but it was slightly ruined by his own laugh at the dog’s antics.

Dog complied anyway, ever the obedient Hellhound.

“He likes you,” Adam said, squatting down to pet Dog. “I’m Adam.”

“I’m Warlock.”

Adam stood again and held his hand out. Warlock shook it and for a moment the two boys looked at each other as though something only the two of them understood was passing between them. Both boys grinned.

“Want to go check out Hogback Wood with us?” Adam asked.

“Yes,” Warlock replied. He turned to Crowley and Aziraphale. “May I?”

Crowley smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Go on. Just stay out of trouble. All five of you, yeah?”

Warlock grinned. Adam, Dog, and Warlock headed towards the door. Crowley turned back to Pepper who was looking at him again.

“Can I have a pair of sunglasses like yours?” she asked.

Crowley pretended to think about it a minute before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a second pair that hadn’t been there a minute ago. “Yeah, all right.”

Pepper excitedly put them on and jumped up to follow the boys outside. Brian and Wensleydale thanked Anathema for the candy as they followed the others out the door. Anathema sat back down at the table.

“I think that went well,” she said.

“I do hope they’ll be all right,” Aziraphale said.

“Eh, they’ll be fine. They’re kids. Besides, it’ll be good for Warlock to spend time with kids who aren’t from his fancy school.”

Aziraphale made a face as he remembered the food fight at Warlock’s birthday party and some of the nasty comments Warlock’s friends and classmates had made that day.

*

“So, Crowley and Aziraphale are your godfathers? But they were your nanny and gardener?” Pepper asked, frowning behind her new sunglasses.

“Well, yeah. But they were supposed to be Adam’s nanny and gardener,” Warlock replied.

“But Adam didn’t have a nanny or gardener,” Wensleydale said.

“No, but he was supposed to. We got swapped as babies.”

“Because Adam was supposed to be the Antichrist?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.”

“But how?” Wensleydale asked.

“Yeah. Didn’t your parents have a ton of secret service around them?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah, my mom did. Unfortunately, Nanny and Zira don’t know what happened when I was swapped. All the records were destroyed in a fire and the only nun left said she swapped the antichrist. We don’t know what happened. I don’t know if my parents are really my parents or if Adam’s parents are my parents.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’ve always wanted a brother,” Adam said. “We already share the same birthday.”

“True. And maybe next year, Zira won’t try to be the magic show at our birthday party.”

“What?” Brian and Pepper asked.

Warlock laughed and began to explain about his birthday party as they continued their walk towards Hogback Wood. Dog raced ahead of them as they neared the old quarry and jumped up onto the makeshift throne.

“Dog, get down,” Adam said.

Dog barked in response. Adam walked over and gently pushed Dog off the throne.

“Come on, you can sit here,” he said, turning to Warlock.

Warlock smiled and sat down. 

“What are we going to play?” Pepper asked, removing the sunglasses and tucking them into her jacket pocket.

“Yeah, Adam, what are we going to play?” Brian asked.

Adam looked between his friends and Warlock. “I think Warlock should decide what we play.”

Warlock’s eyes got big. “I’m not good at coming up with games to play.”

“We can do almost anything. Before we met Anathema, we were going to be the Spanish Inquisition and hunt witches,” Adam said.

“Uh— okay. Um…” Warlock thought a moment, trying to think of what game the five of them could play. “How about pirates? Adam can be our Captain, Pepper can be the First Mate. Brian, Wensleydale, and I will be the rest of the crew. Oh and Dog, too.”

Dog barked in agreement. Using the various toys and items they’d found in the past, they decked themselves out with makeshift swords and other pirate garbs. Adam found an old wire hanger that he twisted into a hook and held in the sleeve of his jacket. Warlock used one of Pepper’s old cloth headbands to wrap around his head like an eye patch. Brian found a thick enough stick that he could tie to his leg and pretend it was his peg leg.

While Pepper, Brian, and Wensleydale made themselves look more pirate-like using the leftover items from their time as witch hunters, Warlock and Adam found scrap paper to use as a treasure map. Adam came up with their destination and Warlock gathered the items that would eventually be their treasure.

Once everyone was ready, they began their treasure hunt. Wensleydale had found one of his old compasses and they used it to follow the treasure map.

“Arr, mateys!” Adam shouted, pointing his hook. “Let’s hunt treasure!”

“Arrr!” Pepper, Brian, Wensleydale, and Warlock all replied. 

Dog barked his response and ran ahead of Adam.

Following the compass and Adam’s chosen at random step counts, they made their way around Hogback Wood. At one point, they ran into some other kids from the Them’s school and had an impromptu pirate battle.[3] The Them and Warlock were victorious and continued on their treasure hunt. Eventually, they’d made their way around the looping path Adam led them on and to their determined destination.

“We dig here!” Adam commanded.

They didn’t actually have shovels, so they pretended to dig using their swords and sticks they’d found along the way. Warlock pulled out the items of treasure and tossed them onto the ground between them.

“Arr! Treasure!” they all exclaimed and reached to grab one of the six items Adam and Warlock had brought as their treasure. Even Dog was given a dog bone as his treasure.

They sat in the shade of a nearby tree to enjoy their treasures and talk. Adam sat next to Warlock and Dog curled up between them.

“Thank you,” Warlock whispered. “For letting me hang out.”

“Of course. You’re one of us now.”

Warlock smiled and reached over to pet Dog and scratch him behind his ears. Soon they all stood and made their way back to the quarry so they could deposit their treasure and makeshift costumes and weapons before heading back towards Anathema’s cottage.

“Do you think Crowley and Aziraphale will let you stay for dinner?” Adam asked.

“Maybe. We can ask.”

Adam smiled.

When they reached Jasmine Cottage, Adam and Warlock headed inside while Pepper, Brian, and Wensleydale said their goodbyes and headed to their own homes. Crowley and Aziraphale were sitting in the living room with Anathema and Newt. They were sharing one of the couches, Aziraphale sitting with his arm around Crowley’s shoulders while Crowley leaned against him. Warlock smiled at the pair, as Crowley laughed at something Anathema had said.

“Hello,” Newt said, smiling at the boys.

“Hi, Newt. This is Warlock,” Adam said.

“Nice to meet you, Warlock.”

“Nice to meet you, too.”

“Did you boys have fun?” Crowley asked.

“We did. We played pirates!” Warlock exclaimed.

“Oh my,” Aziraphale replied.

“Can Warlock come over for dinner?” Adam asked.

Crowley looked to Aziraphale and after a moment they both nodded. “I don’t see why not. As long as it's alright with your parents.” Crowley paused a moment, realizing what he’d said and wondering when he’d become so parental.

“I’ll call and ask!”

Adam went to use the landline while Warlock sat down in a chair near Crowley and Aziraphale.

“Everything okay?” Crowley asked.

“Yeah. It was fun,” Warlock replied.

“Good.”

Aziraphale reached over to squeeze Warlock’s hand. Adam soon returned to the room.

“They said it’s fine, as long as they can meet his guardians.”

“Alright. We can walk you boys there, drop you off, and then pick Warlock up later, yeah?” Crowley asked, looking to Aziraphale again.

“That works for me.”

Adam and Warlock both grinned. Adam sat down next to Warlock, while Dog curled up at their feet, and they told the adults about their pirate game. Crowley was glad to hear that the boys had fun together, that Warlock was easily accepted into the Them and included so easily. He’d been maybe more than a little worried for the boy. But Adam was a good kid. He had no reason to dislike or mistreat Warlock and didn’t seem to have a mean bone in his body. Not anymore at least.

As the afternoon turned into evening, they said their goodbyes to Anathema and Newt. Crowley and Aziraphale had decided to stop in town for dinner, after dropping Adam and Warlock at the Young’s residence. They didn’t want to impose on the Youngs by adding two more, plus Crowley assumed the boys would want to play for a bit after dinner and figured giving them more time together was better.

“I was thinking,” Adam said, as the four of them and Dog walked towards his house.

“Yes?” Aziraphale asked.

“Well… when I changed reality, made it so Satan wasn’t my father…” Adam continued. “What if I changed Warlock’s reality too?”

“What do you mean?” Crowley asked.

“If my dad is really my dad now, then what if Warlock’s parents are really his parents?”

Crowley shrugged. “It’s possible. We’ll never be able to know for sure. I mean… not unless we do a blood test and that would be too much to explain to your parents for one.”

Warlock frowned. Crowley sighed and stopped both boys so he could look at them.

“Whatever changes occurred, whatever happened, happened for a reason. Your parents, the ones who raised you, who love you, are your parents. That’s all that matters now.”

“Yes. And for better or worse, both of you have the two of us now as well. We’ll always be here for you both,” Aziraphale added.

Warlock nodded. Adam smiled at him.

“You’re our godsons, which means you’re godbrothers. Yeah?” Crowley asked.

“Yes,” Warlock said, at the same time that Adam said, “Yeah.”

Dog barked in agreement.

“Good. Now let’s go, dinner time.”

They continued the walk to the Young residence. Adam let them in and introduced Crowley and Aziraphale and Warlock to his parents. Arthur gave Crowley and Aziraphale a quizzical look, thinking he’d maybe seen them before but couldn’t think why or where. He let it be as Aziraphale made pleasantries with Deirdre. She tried to insist that they were welcome to stay for dinner as well, but Aziraphale insisted they’d be fine having dinner in town so the boys could continue spending time together. They agreed to come back to pick up Warlock in a couple of hours before they left.

“Think they’ll be okay?” Crowley asked as he and Aziraphale made their way into town.

“Of course they will. They’re our godsons.”

“Exactly. We’re us. And they’re them.”

“They were fine this afternoon. They’ll be fine this evening. I’m sure Mr. and Mrs. Young can handle them just fine.”

Crowley nodded and reached over to hold Aziraphale’s hand. He leaned in and kissed the angel’s cheek. It had been a lovely afternoon, spending time with their human friends and letting Warlock and Adam spend time together. Crowley was already thinking about making sure they had other playdates, both for their godsons as well as for themselves. It would be good for all four of them to spend more time together. And maybe another time, they could join the Youngs for dinner without feeling like they were imposing. Or maybe they’d invite the Youngs to dinner with them.[4] None of this was what Crowley thought his future would be. But he was glad for it. He had Aziraphale by his side, they had Warlock and Adam, and a whole future ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] \- She was in fact still “Book Girl” in his contacts, but only because her name put her above Aziraphale in his contacts list and he could not have that. (Adam didn’t yet have a mobile phone, so the Young’s home phone was under “Young Family.”) [ return to text ]
> 
> [2] \- Crowley still remembered Anathema’s reaction when he’d confirmed that the Earth was a Libra. [ return to text ]
> 
> [3] \- This is when Warlock met Greasy Johnson, but neither he nor Adam were aware of his role in everything. [ return to text ]
> 
> [4] \- Crowley thought about hosting family dinner at their flat and decided that it was a terrible idea. [ return to text ]
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
